This invention relates to a device for mounting on a domestic animal particularly on a dog for collecting its excrements.
Human invents flush toilets to dispose of the body excreta, but has neglected to provide similar means for removing excrements for their domestic animals such as dogs. Most responsible dog owners do take precaution to clean up the excreta for their dogs; however, often dogs are allowed to defecate and leave the excrement on roadways, public park lands, and even on the lawns of private properties. The excrement not only creates an unhealthy environment but it also fouls the roadways, and public park lands such that people can not have free enjoyment of these public places without the danger of being soiled by such animal waste. Furthermore, leaving dog excrement on other people""s lawn and property is grossly irresponsible of the dog owner and it is an encroachment on the private property right.
It is necessary for dog owners to take their dogs outside of the house promptly every day regardless of the weather condition and/or the willingness of the owners in order for the dogs to release themselves outside the house. Accidental defecation by the dog inside the house must be cleaned up immediately otherwise it would foul the house and present a health hazard.
Similar problems also exist for horses, cows and other domestic animals.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device which can be mounted on an animal for collecting its excrements.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device having disposable bags securely and yet removably mounted thereon for collecting an animal""s excrements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide fixed pouches to safeguard the collection bags and to provide support of the weight of the bags when they are filled.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device which is simple in construction and easy to use.